Core A will provide leadership for the overall Program Project in the daily execution of administrafive matters common to the 3 projects and ImmunoAnalysis and Research Specimen Management Core B. The administrafive needs unique to the individual components of the Program Project will be met from institutional resources. Core A will provide leadership, direction and administrative services forthe purpose of enhancing research productivity and maintaining a sfimulafing environment conducive to the study of prostate cancer biology. The primary function of Core A will be to facilitate communicafion among the Project and Core Leaders through monthly meetings and between the program and 5 external consultants through teleconferences and annual meefings at Chapel Hill or Roswell Park. A major effort will be made to facilitate collaboration in translafional research among invesfigators in the Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center and Roswell Park Cancer Institute. Program expenditures will be monitored and issues of grant management addressed by Administrafion Core A to opfimize efficiency of interactions among the Projects and ImmunoAnalysis and Research Specimen Management Core B.